


Someday

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Anon Prompts [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short, now I want to write more of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Flint and Eleanor Guthrie will meet again someday, as fate chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Tumblr+Anon).



> An Anon on Tumblr asked me "Flint-Eleanor someday?", so here is the drabble I made!  
> I hope you readers like it! 
> 
> *insert disclaimer + enjoy*

They had tried to work together, dishonest intents and a sincere need of one another. Together, they could have ruled the world. Queen of Thieves and Pirate King.  
Had Flint thought that he could win her to their cause?  
Had Eleanor thought that she could control him?  
War came, it always does.  
Someday, they will face each other again. She, hiding behind England, anything to stay alive and in control. He, fighting, his only way to control himself, to live.  
Someday, the unmovable rock will meet the unstoppable wave. On that day the bloody sea will taint a crumbling Nassau.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And thank you again nice Anon!


End file.
